Electrical distribution load centers are well known in the prior art. These load centers are used, for example, to distribute electricity from a utility source to a building. Load centers usually comprise one or more conductive distribution busses that permit electrical current to be carried throughout a load center. The distribution busses usually contain features permitting for attachment of various branch breakers to conduct electrical distribution electricity to branch circuits.
Manufacturers typically ship load centers to end users in large quantities using wooden pallets adapted for use by forklifts. By shipping one or more distribution load centers next to, above, or beneath each other, the potential for damage exists. Moreover, because pallets are generally stacked upon one another, the combined weight of one or more pallets containing a plurality of distribution load centers further increases the potential for damage. Damage to load centers creates inefficiency in shipping, as damaged products occupy unneeded space on shipping carriers. Damage can also occur when a load center is removed from the pallet load and shipped individually. Damage to load centers also costs money to the manufacturer and shipper, as damaged load centers must be replaced. Damaged load centers create end-user frustration and causes unnecessary shipment delays. Also, if load centers are damaged during shipment, sellers are forced to send replacement load centers in customized nonstandard individual packaging at great expense.
The trim assemblies of load centers typically include components permitting attachment or mounting of the load centers to an exterior anchor, such as a wall or electrical box. The trim assembly may include components such as one or more doors, hatches, locks, flanges, or fasteners. Because load centers are often installed in recessed cavities, the trim assemblies may include components that permit installation and mounting of the load center such that the exterior surface of the load center is flush with, or shares the same plane, as the exterior surface to which the load center is mounted. To permit flush mounting of the load centers, the trim assembly components may contain flanges or doors that are larger in size than the load, center. Due to the differences in sizing, packaging and shipping of load centers and their trim assemblies has heretofore been cumbersome and expensive.
In the past, sellers and shippers of electrical distribution load centers have used individual cartons/containers or placed cardboard inserts inside of the load centers to protect the individual load centers from damage during shipment and handling. However, wrapping entire load centers in cardboard creates additional total shipment weight and occupies additional space, further increasing shipment and transportation costs and preventing shippers from maximizing the number of products per pallet.
Shrink wrap technology uses plastic film to package various items. Immediately prior to, during, or after products are configured or prepared for shipment, plastic film is typically heated and applied to the product, causing plastic to shrink over the products and conform closely to the products for shipment. The shrinking up process allows the plastic film to remain in tension over the product to be shipped, preventing the product from further movement during shipment. The use of film that shrinks upon the application of heat distinguishes shrink wrapping from stretch wrapping. Stretch wrapping may use plastic film, but tension is achieved by physically stretching the film around the objects to be shipped.
The tensile strength resulting from the shrink wrapping process often permits for the entire product packaging to be lifted by shrink wrapping alone. Also, when shrink wrapping is applied to an entire parametrical area of a package for shipment without providing any openings, shrink wrapping can produce a substantially air-tight or impermeable package, thereby preventing or reducing exposure and potential damage from external elements and materials. Packaging materials are discarded after the product is installed and the shrink wrap technology allows for improved recycling of materials and reduced overall waste volume compared to typical cardboard packaging. Additionally, clear shrink wrapping can permit shippers, users, and customers to more easily identify products contained within the packaging. Finally, shrink wrapped materials can be preprinted or otherwise display graphics such that labeling and branding can be prominently displayed or under the shrink wrap. However, one of the problems with shrink wrapping is that the tensile force produced can create a non-uniform shape of the shrink-wrapped product assembly or cause products to deflect or deform under the tensile forces created by and during the shrink wrapping process.
Shrink wrapping of individual consumer products is well known. For example, the food and beverage industry uses shrink wrapping to package various items. For example, cheese may be shrink wrapped to prevent mold. Meats and their containers may be shrink wrapped to prevent rot and to permit uniform storage and display. Non-uniform beverage items may be shrink wrapped so that as a combined unit they may be stacked and shipped more efficiently.
When shrink wrapping technology is applied to more than one particular product or item, it is typically referred to as “shrink bundling.” By using individual shrink wrapping, larger shrink bundling, or a combination of the two, vendors, shippers, and users can achieve improved shipping efficiency and protection of products while enjoying enhanced product maneuverability and storage capacity.
Despite the fact that shrink wrap technology is commonly known in consumer product packaging applications such as food storage, it is not well known to apply shrink-wrapping technology in the packaging of commercial or industrial products, such as electrical distribution load centers.
Therefore, a need remains for an improved means, method, apparatus, and device that permits for protection of electrical distribution load centers in shipping; that provides for increased efficiency of load center arrangements in shipping; that reduces material disposal needs associated with traditional load center shipping; that prevents the deformation and deflection inherent with shrink wrapping of load centers; that permits for the enhanced viewing, labeling, and branding of electrical load centers during shipping and thereafter; and that facilitates capability of individual shipping of load centers separately from the traditionally used bulk assemblies.